Vassili
Merc Overview Great for defending open areas and/or objectives, yet can be deadly up close. Make use of the heartbeat sensor to get the drop on the enemy or give teammates an extra edge. Profile Vassili missed a shot once. It was rather an important shot, with a lot resting on it, and it disappointed a lot of quite important people. Not the target, who was delighted, as were all the people who'd voted for them. But the point was, Vassili was no longer welcome to work for his own government, so now he contracts out on the open market. But then again, who could shoot their own sister? Abilities Heartbeat Sensor Vassili can throw a Heartbeat Sensor that emits a wave of energy that detects nearby enemies within a 14.4m radius and displays them on the Mini-Map and HUD of all allies. Weapons Vassili's Default loadout is the MO11 Shielded Sniper Primaries * Fel-ix * MOA SNPR-1 (Default) * PDP-70 Secondaries * MP400 (Default) * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 * Tølen MP Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * My heartbeat sensor will hear them coming from a mile off. * I`ll sense you in a heartbeat. Upon throwing a heartbeat sensor: * Heartbeat sensor deployed. * Heartbeat sensor deployed! Upon killing three enemies in one life: * I've killed 3 of you. Get ready for another 3. * I've killed 3 of you and I'm still minty * I've killed 3 of you and i'm losing count! Watch and learn! Upon killing five enemies in one life: * I've killed five of you, and I'm not even out of breath! Taunts: * I'm like... I'm like an aimbot. But in real life. * You're like good.... But not. Special Taunts: * Anything to get away from my parents. * I've stacked better things than you on refrigerated shelves. Milk, for example. And, um, yoghurt? * The only reason I ever miss is lag. * One shot, one kill. One...derful. I am wonderful. At shooting. That's me. * One shot, one kill. * Think of it as Rick-Rolling, but with a sniper rifle. * Think of me as a Vassili-tator Trivia * Vassili's Founder card shows him with a sort of desert turban and a straw gillie suit. * Vassili shown in the "Scrubs" trailer firing his semi-auto sniper rifle or the PDP-70 at Fletcher (Downing or killing him). Then after, he was stabbed by Phantom. * Vassili WAS the only merc with the Stilnotto Stiletto as the default melee weapon until Aimee was released. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Vassili was one of the suspects chosen in the third week, alongside Bushwhacker, Phoenix and Thunder. * Vassili was the third prime suspect of the Rogue en Vogue event. * Vassili's first name appears to be a reference to Vasily Zaitsev, a WWII Soviet sniper credited with no less than 225 kills. * Aimee and Vassili are the only mercs to share the same default melee weapon (the Stilnotto Stiletto) that isn't the Beckhill Combat Knife. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Recon